


Když se Jim nudí..

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Když se Jim nudí..

Jim, Molly a Sebastian seděli v obýváku. Byla neděle a nikdo z nich neměl co dělat.

Molly přepínala programy, Sebastian si četl noviny a Jim sedící mezi nimi se nudil.

Sebastian se odmítal dělit o noviny a Molly neměla v úmyslu pustit ovladač.

„Nudím se."zamumlal Jim.

„To už jsi říkal."ozval se zpoza novin Sebastian.

„Dáme sex?"zeptal se Jim po chvíli.

Molly a Sebastian ztuhli.

Sebastian sklonil noviny a díval se na Jima.

Molly pomalu otočila hlavu a překvapeně na něj pohlédla.

Jim pohlédl na ní a pak na něj.

„Dáme?"

Molly vypnula televizi a vyskočila na nohy.

„Semnou už nepočítej."řekla a rychle vyklidila prostor.

Sebastian složil noviny, a aniž by cokoliv řekl, opustil místnost.

Jim pokrčil rameny a z kapsy vylovil telefon. Vyťukal číslo a přiložil si ho k uchu.

Nemusel dlouho čekat, až mu to zvedne.

„Ahoj, Sherly."řekl Jim sladce. „Nudíš se?"

 


End file.
